guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dwayna's Sorrow
Direct counter to EoE bombs o.o I would almost feel bad, if it weren't for the fact that 9 out of 10 HoH matches I've seen have all ended with EoE bombs -_- Evan The Cursed (Talk) 08:12, 27 March 2006 (CST) It's also funny, because at 16 the Sorrow will actually end up healing your party (for 1 point), haha... And yet so very sad, since I can't really see a use for this other than as an EoE bomb counter... anybody disagree? No matter how cheap and easy-to-spam it is. Maybe I'm just narrow-minded and thinking inside the box. Evan The Cursed (Talk) 08:14, 27 March 2006 (CST) :Yeah... I just... thought about it... then noticed "target and nearby allies"... never mind. Hee.... Evan The Cursed (Talk) 08:29, 27 March 2006 (CST) : That is surely mostly why it exists, but it's not so bad for keeping the party from getting annihilated (in either PvP or PvE). Sure, you try to keep everyone alive, but sometimes BAD things happen. I could see using it in PvE for those Leeroy Jenkins moments. --JoDiamonds 08:32, 27 March 2006 (CST) ::Great skill to throw on a minion masters minions. | Chuiu 10:05, 27 March 2006 (CST) :::Now that is a GREAT idea, especially on animate bone minions or flesh golem since you make them expendable for other things . --Life Infusion 14:49, 30 March 2006 (CST) :::Yes, I started taking this skill to test if it worked on minions, and it does! Since they group up around the MM, it's easy to get the whole lot of them just before battle and watch as everyone has a nice occasional heal during the battle. --Thervold 11:28, 1 June 2006 (CDT) ::::This skill has its good use during the 2 missions of 2 party teams of 8. With soo many people and minions, this skill is extremely energy efficient (people tend to die alot =p + lots of minions + area NPCS). In addition I think this skill works on the various friendly NPCS that die in each of the fight zones. At a minimum, it is a cheap area enchantment for teams that enjoy having friendly enchantment stacks. For skills like Contemplation of Purity and Release Enchantments --Draygo Korvan 11:51, 9 June 2006 (CDT) ::::: Nice symbiosis trigger too :) — Skuld 12:02, 9 June 2006 (CDT) :::::: Oh boy, time to do a 15,000+ hp point heal!--Draygo Korvan 12:08, 9 June 2006 (CDT) :::::::If you combine this spell with a minion bomber necro, would you get a healing bomb? Kessel 11:13, 12 June 2006 (CDT) Great cover enchantment. --hellochar 15:51, 16 August 2006 (CDT) This is a nice enchantment source for Healing Light --Herbal Tea 14:58, 6 September 2006 (CDT) Get a minion master to team up with a ritualist using signet of creation + life and you will have a huge healing spike. Stone Cold 18:13, 23 September 2006 (CDT)Stone Cold Am I the only one to think that this skill suck? the healing you get is nothing. The only use I can see is to cover other enchantements Jaimes Laig Romarto 08:05, 18 March 2007 (CDT) This skill icon looks just like Vince Noir when the Mighty Boosh do "Pies" live, lmao. — Hyperion` // talk 18:13, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Finally! With the latest AI update, my hero minion bomber actually uses this himself. Tyler 21:22, 8 May 2008 (UTC) It seems like I get healed for 23 at 9 Healing, when it should be 32. Rette Alarix 01:35, 31 July 2008 (UTC)